A Holiday Surprise for Alice
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: One Shot Alice/Jasper inspired by Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" I'm sorry it's a little late but what can you do? It's still the holiday season. Alice is decorating the house when Jasper spies her. What does he have up his sleeve? Please R & R!


**A Holiday Surprise for Alice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer did. Oh how I wish it could have been my work. ^^**

"We wish you a Merry Christmas," Alice sang in her lovely soprano voice as she hung decorations for the holiday all over the house. She was as cheerful as ever; things like this only made the little pixie's day.

Her husband walked in the room sensing the jubilation radiating. He smiled at the busy bee that was his wife.

Her back was turned to him, her tiny frame maneuvering a million miles a minute from step to step on the ladder she needed to hang many of the items she had bought for the occasion.

He chuckled knowing her 4'10" inch body couldn't reach much. "It couldn't even reach his lips," He mused.

Alice gave an exasperated sigh as she stood on the top step of the ladder, already on her tiptoes with a good seven or eight feet lingering above her head. She held the wreath up in vain, hissing softly to herself.

"Jazz!" She suddenly whined, having heard him enter the room, "Care to help me?"

Jasper strode the few inches to her, reaching up to lower her to the ground and gently kissed her before setting her on the tile.

"Of course, baby." His slight southern accent still remained almost inaudible to most people but Alice could hear it perfectly. It always brought a smile to her face.

"My hero." Came her response.

Jasper grabbed the wreath and quickly made his way up the ladder. Alice instructed him skillfully where to place it.

Her hands clasped together as she squealed joyfully, throwing her little arms around her husband's torso.

"Ooh, it's PERFECT Jazzy!"

He smiled down at her and embraced her in his toned arms.

"You always do a wonderful job at decorating, milady."

Alice stretched as tall as her body could make her, planting a kiss on his lips with a little help from her beloved.

She gently ran her fingers through his soft, yet kinky, honey-blonde curls.

"I tacked up mistletoe throughout the house." She said with a twinkle in her eye, "But I'm afraid of what Emmett will do with it."

Jasper chuckled, amused.

"Risky move."

Alice danced away from his form, giggling. "Well, I am a risk taker. After all I usually see things coming…" Her voice held a challenge in it.

Jasper leaned casually on the stair rail leading to the second and third floors of the Cullen home. He knew exactly what she had meant with her statement. Internally he grinned. This year was going to be different from the rest.

"So did you 'see' your Christmas gift this time?" He asked, bringing his amber eyes down to her level, meeting hers.

Alice gave him an innocent expression.

"I might have. Playing it safe this year?"

The blonde just smiled.

"Such is the case, darling." He responded making his tone sound off handed, as he broke their gaze.

The dark haired pixie did not like this. Her short black hair shook slightly as she sauntered to him.

"And what do you mean by that, sir?" She was a little irked by her southern gentleman.

Oh how Jasper loved it when he made his Alice angry. If they had been human, her face would have been flushed.

When Alice was angered she tended to bite her lip in annoyance and fiddle constantly with the tips of her hair.

Her foot would tap her foot impatiently, always awaiting an explanation. When one would not come from him, she would begin to throw a tantrum.

Now to Jasper this was a turn on, but did she know this? Well, she didn't yet. She was about to find out though.

"Cue the tantrum." Jasper thought to himself, entertained.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale," Alice started folding her arms across her chest. Her short vest munched from the contact.

Jasper's eyes followed it, catching Alice's attention.

She snapped her fingers at him.

"Excuse me!" She said through a hiss furiously, "What in name of whatever you call holy is your problem today, pal?"

Jasper shrugged. Yes, he was having fun messing with his wife. By the end of this she would be happy and he knew it. So, he let it continue.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ali." He decided adding to his silent shrug would be best due to her inquiry.

She quite literally writhed. Her body was that worked up. She almost screamed at the man.

"Jasper!" She spat, now no longer knowing what her motivation for the rage. All she knew was Jasper was hiding something from her. And we all know how well Alice handles surprises.

In a split second Jasper had sprinted upstairs to his room (since they did not share a room as a result of Alice's insane wardrobe and shopping habits), which actually made it easier to hide from his bride for this very purpose.

He grabbed a neatly wrapped square box. It was small enough to slip in his pocket and in no time he was back downstairs before she had realized he had moved. He stood inches from her.

"Hush, dear." Jasper said, looking into her eyes, "Yes, what you saw in the vision earlier when I was shopping was a decoy Alice Cullen Whitlock-Hale."

Alice stood there waiting. He had used the full name—well the one she liked anyway. Mary Alice made her mad usually.

He continued, "I wanted to try a decoy so that I could surprise you this Christmas, but for Carlisle's sake could you wait? No."

Alice bit her lip, this time not in anger. She flashed him an angelic smile hoping he would accept it.

"Jazz…" She started but Jasper held a finger up and she clapped her mouth shut. Her husband rarely cut her off therefore she assumed she was in deep trouble.

"Let me finish Mary Alice, so help me," Jasper muttered, pulling the box out of his jacket.

Alice gawked at it confused.

"What is it?" She couldn't help but ask. The question just flew out of her mouth.

Jasper knelt, holding it up and popped it open.

She gasped.

"A ring?!" Her amber eyes widened, but there was a subtle sparkle he caught sight of.

Jasper chuckled at that.

"Yes, I wanted to renew our vows, but you're so nosy I had to trick you. That is not an easy now Mrs. Hale." He said with a smile as he placed the ring on her finger.

Alice bit her lip in excitement to suppress a squeal. She just wanted to throw herself at him.

"This was the one I picked out a few weeks ago." She mused.

Jasper nodded pulling her face to his for a passionate kiss.

"You aren't the only crafty one in the relationship, darlin'. I do pay more attention than you give me credit for."

She giggled.

"Guess who's getting laid tonight."

Jasper looked up at hearing the phrase his wife spoke, an eyebrow quirked up.

"You have been hanging around Emmett _way _too much," with that he scooped her up close to his body. "No worries though. I have everything set up for us. Just the way you like it."

Alice beamed for the billionth time that night.

"Well, well. Looks like you weren't bluffing about learning a thing or two in the past." She giggled, encircling her arms around his strong neck.

"I learned from the best." Jasper replied, kissing as he ran from the house. No way was he pleasuring his wife in the house with their seven relatives currently resided.

"Merry early Christmas, Alice." He planted a chaste kiss on her pink lips and shut the door to the house he rented for the week

"Merry Christmas, my Jazzy." Came Alice's reply as she hopped from his grasp. She danced her way out of her clothing, revealing an exquisite little elf ensemble.

Jasper groaned in anticipation at the sight.

"I love you." He shed his own clothing, down to his silk red boxers with white trim to mimic Santa Clause.

Alice danced back to him. He always knew his pixie was okay when she was dancing.

"I know," She smiled latching her body to him, "You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you didn't. I love you too."

He jumped on the bed with her.

And a _'Merry Christmas' _it was for the Mr. Jasper Hale couple.

Hours after the escapade Alice snuggled into her lover's muscular form.

"Are you going to surprise me again next year?" She asked sweetly, looking up to see his expression.

The blonde gave her a simple nod and smiled broadly.

"You can count on it. I always love the outcome," He said thoughtfully, adding, "Though I will have to get really creative in the future."

She giggled.

"Your favorite time of the year." Was all she said.

He agreed.

The End!

**A/N: Okay…. So I know this is a tad late…. But I don't feel like waiting until next year to post this. Ha ha. It's still Christmas break technically right? :p**

**Well this was a short holiday themed one shot of Alice and Jasper's relationship. I had watched "White Christmas" over the holiday and it inspired this little number. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (please forgive me if I spelled that incorrectly I don't celebrate it.), and Season's Greetings to everyone.**

**Ebony Rosez 3**


End file.
